


Von schwarzen Kissen und blauen Decken

by Schokoladenmuffin



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Fluff Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schokoladenmuffin/pseuds/Schokoladenmuffin
Summary: Ein paar kleine Oneshots/Drabbles über Jay und Cole.





	1. Im Regen

Wie war er verdammt noch mal auf diese schreckliche Idee gekommen? Jay konnte es sich selber nicht erklären. Harte Regentropfen, so groß wie Murmeln schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, der Wind drohte ihn mit sich zu tragen und ihm war verdammt noch mal arschkalt. Der Regenschirm in seiner rechten Hand war nur noch eine Leiche. Er war verbogen, das wasserfeste Material zerrissen und durchweicht. Jay konnte ihn nachvollziehen. Er fühlte sich genau so, wie der Schirm aussah. Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich über seine nackten Arme und Beine gelegt, die Turnschuhe an seinen Füßen waren geflutet und er fühlte sich, als würde er durch Wasser laufen. Doch Jay dachte nicht einmal daran sich umzudrehen und kaum zwanzig Meter weiter wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Sein Ziel war ein komplett anderes.  
Es saß auf der anderen Straßenseite auf einer Parkbank. Das schwarze Haar war zerzaust und wurde vom Wind durch das Gesicht seines Besitzers gepeitscht. Der wiederum hatte die Arme fest um sich geschlungen, starrte wie gebannt auf die Straße und klapperte mit den Zähnen. Cole trug nicht einmal Schuhe. Nur ein T-Shirt und eine Shorts. Und er fror.  
Sie hatten gestritten. Mal wieder. Jay war noch immer fest davon überzeugt, die Sonne hatte ihnen das Gehirn getoastet und das war der eigentliche Grund, warum sie sich so angegiftet hatten. Zumindest hoffte er das. Denn Jay konnte sich nicht an eine Sekunde erinnern, in der er Cole weniger geliebt hatte, als schon am Anfang. Nicht eine einzige. Und manchmal ohrfeigte er sich innerlich selbst, wenn er so kitschig dachte. Trotzdem war Cole nach draußen geflohen. Und Jay hatte entschieden ihm ein wenig Zeit zum abkühlen zu geben. Vielleicht auch um selber erst einmal runterzukommen. Doch als es angefangen hatte zu stürmen und Cole noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, hatte Jay beschlossen seinen Freund eigenhändig wieder nach Hause zu bringen.  
Jetzt setzte er sich neben Cole auf die nasse Parkbank. Er spürte seinen Hosenboden durchweichen und verdrehte innerlich die Augen, doch dann besann er sich auf das wesentliche. Vorsichtig stupste er mit der Hand seitlich Coles Oberschenkel. Er blickte auf und sah Jay an. Der lächelte müde. Cole schien kurz mit sich zu kämpfen, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht an Jays Schulter. Einige Minuten verharrten sie so. Jay nur darauf bedacht Cole zu halten, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte und Cole mit der Konzentration auf dem Herzschlag seines Freundes. Dann beschloss jay, dass ihm jetzt trotz Cole kalt war. „Es gibt Kuchen“, murmelte er leise und die Wirkung erfolgte nur Millisekunden später. Cole sprang auf, packte Jays Hand und zerrte ihn ins Haus. Ein Strahlen zog sich über sein ganzes Gesicht. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?!“


	2. Ausreden

Jay wusste nicht mehr, wer den Film vorgeschlagen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er sich diese Person zum Mond wünschte.  
Sie hatten bis vor einigen Minuten zu sechst teils auf, teils vor dem Sofa gesessen und sich irgendeinen Horrorstreifen angeschaut. Jedoch hatten sich etwa nach der Hälfte des Films, beinahe alle zurückgezogen. Nya war müde, Kai und Lloyd wollten ihren Videospielkampf fortsetzen und Zane fand den Film ohnehin uninteressant. So kam es, dass Cole und Jay allein vor dem Fernseher saßen.  
Cole sah ziemlich entspannt aus. Er hatte es aufgegeben die Charaktere im Film anzuschnauzen wann immer sie eine seiner Meinung nach unkluge Entscheidung trafen. Stattdessen kauerte er sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas und schien kurz davor einzuschlafen.  
Jay versuchte sich selbst – und ein klein wenig auch Cole – zu beweisen, dass er sich problemlos einen Horrorfilm anschauen konnte. Er hatte sich inzwischen immer wieder entschuldigt. Er war auf die Toilette gegangen, hatte neue Chips besorgt, sich eine Decke geholt und war Zähneputzen gegangen. Jedes Mal wenn Cole ihm anbot den Film zu pausieren antwortete er nur mit „Nein nein. Schon in Ordnung. So viel verpasse ich ja nicht.“ Doch als Jay zum siebten Mal aufstand um aufs Klo zu gehen, wurde es Cole zu viel.  
„Jay?“ Jay, der schon halb im Türrahmen dran erstarrte und drehte sich um. Cole drückte auf Pause. „Ja, was ist?“ Jay grinste unsicher und machte Anstalten aus dem Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden. „Kann es sein, dass du dir wegen diesem Film ins Hemd machst?“ Einige Augenblicke sah Jay Cole einfach nur an, unsicher, ob er das jetzt persönlich nehmen oder ehrlich antworten sollte. „Vielleicht?“ Cole lachte auf. „Dieser Film macht dir Angst? Sei froh, dass wir den gucken und nicht den, den Kai vorgeschlagen hat.“ Jay biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wie auch immer.“ Cole machte es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem und nahm die Fernbedienung an sich, bereit auf Play zu drücken. Dann streckt er seinen Arm in Richtung Jay aus und bedeutete ihm, sich wieder zu ihm aufs Sofa zu setzen. „Ich hasse dich“, nuschelte Jay, kuschelte sich dennoch an die Seite seines besten Freundes. „Natürlich tust du das“, murmelte Cole, zog Jay fester an sich und starrte den Bildschirm an, auf dem die letzten Minuten des Films langsam abliefen.


End file.
